


Help Me

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Dark Theo Raeken, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Savior liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Tara is taking over Theo's sanity and he desperately needs help. Help he finds in a caring beta.Inspired by In My Blood by Shawn Mendes





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little dark at the beginning, trigger warning for anxiety/panic attacks.

_"Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing_  
_I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something_  
_I could take to ease my mind slowly_  
_Just have a drink and you'll feel better_  
_Just take her home and you'll feel better_  
_Keep telling me that it gets better_  
_Does it ever?_

 _Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_  
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_  
_No medicine is strong enough_  
_Someone help me_  
_I'm crawling in my skin_  
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_  
_But I just can't_  
_It isn't in my blood_

_It isn't in my blood_

_I'm looking through my phone again, feeling anxious_  
_Afraid to be alone again, I hate this_  
_I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe, oh_  
_Is there somebody who could_

_Help me."_

~~~~~~~~ 

He could feel the water scalding his skin from harsh spray, could feel it soaking his clothes and making him heavy, could feel as it attempted to chase away the semi-permanent chill he’d felt since coming back. He could feel it but at the same time felt nothing at all as he sat on the tiled bathroom floor.

 

No matter how many sunny days he had taken in since crawling out of the ground, the amount of people he had that now cared for him, he still heard her. Still felt her hand in his chest with every beat of their heart. There was no one who could help him with this. It was his own burden to carry, the weight of which had been growing increasingly harder to bare, making it feel as though the air he breathed weighed a million pounds… his animals restless and clawing at him underneath his skin.

 

Theo whimpered as icy tendrils whispered down his spine despite the torrid water cascading down on him. She was getting stronger in his mind, able to physically affect him now. He shivered and pulled his knees into his chest, tucking his head in the small space and rocking back and forth slightly in an attempt to push Tara out. Buy himself more time before she could touch him again.

 

“Oh Theo…” A saddened voice sounded from across the showers a while later. He didn’t raise his head, he didn’t need to, he’d been found and that meant he’d have to go back to hiding how bad it really was. He wasn’t approached so he stayed how he was soaking up the last few moments of not having to wear his carefully crafted mask.

 

“He’s here,” the soft voice spoke, “locker rooms. And Liam? Hurry.”  

 

It didn’t take long, not long at all, before the pounding of feet could be heard through the void hallways. A door smacked against the wall, shaking the feeble drywall, and then the water abruptly stopped hailing down on him. The sound of keys flying through the air and being caught sounded.

 

“You’re driving.” Liam’s deep timbre reached him right before he was being lifted and cradled against a strong chest.

 

Theo tucked his arms into his chest, not embracing the boy carrying him but trying to make it easier by making himself smaller and easier to tote.

 

Liam settled them in the back seat. He’d expected Liam to place him in the car and go sit up front but to his surprise he was instead held close on Liam’s lap as the beta ignored his drenched state. Rubbing his hands up and down Theo’s arms gently.

 

Liam carried him again when they arrived home, the door flying open for them, accompanied by a gasp and a cry from Jenna to David. Calling him to them with urgency. Theo tuned out the quiet conversation that Liam and his parents held. Tuning back in when Liam began moving with him again.

 

“Just give me until morning,” Liam tossed over his shoulder, “if he hasn’t changed then we can take him.”

 

The boy didn’t wait to hear his parents reply, instead hurdled up the stairs and blew by Theo’s room in favor for his own. Liam set him down on the bed and then slowly pulled off all his wet clothes. He lifted his arms when appropriate and did his best not to be a burden. Slipping on the dry clothes he was handed before he was pulled back into Liam’s arms. Liam sitting up against the headboard and him resting against his chest.

 

Liam sighed. “Theo, I need you to come back. I need you to talk to me.”

 

He closed his eyes.

 

“I’m here.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Theo slowly started feeling himself slip back into himself. The warmth bleeding into his body from Liam’s chasing away the perpetual chill he felt normally. He shuddered.

 

“Theo?” Liam whispered.

 

“She’s taking over.”

 

“Who?” Liam growled, the sudden burst of anger startling him making Liam wrap his arms tighter around him. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Tara,” The name fell from his lips in strangled trepidation. “She’s taking over me.” He scratched at the shirt and skin covering the beating appendage that laid beneath. The reason and cause of everything.

 

Liam grabbed his hand to still the aggressive behavior, threading his fingers into Theo’s. An embrace he had only done once before. One that had noticeably calmed him, in a way that was completely inexplicable.

 

“She’s a part of you, will always be a part of you, but she can’t take hold of you. You’re not hers to have.”

 

“If not hers, then who’s?” He asked rhetorically.

 

“Mine.”

 

Theo would have frozen, would have balked at the idea, but something in him cried out in relief.

 

“Let me help you, let me take care of you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

He nodded. “Okay.”

 

With the word spoken it was like the weight that had been crushing him started to lessen. He took a deep breath in savoring an easiness that he hadn’t felt in months.

 

“Okay.” Liam said and he couldn’t keep himself from settling back into the beta. The crawling beneath his skin ceasing and the walls no longer caving in on him.

 

He’d finally found someone to help him and who better than the person that he trusted with his life. The one that he’d secretly felt devoted to since the moment he’d met him. The one he loved, the feeling that ran more deeply than Tara’s hold on him.


End file.
